


nighttime secrets

by fleeting_fantasy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, POLYTHIEVES - Freeform, RyuAkirAnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy
Summary: nighttime secrets in hawaii seem to be the final piece of the puzzle between those three





	nighttime secrets

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't like this one very much but here it is anyways!!

Ryuji groaned for the umpteenth time, sitting up and glancing between Akira on the couch and Ann on the bed. “Damn lucky bastards...” He complained, running a hand through his bleached hair. “I’m all the way in Hawaii, and I’m stuck sleepin’ on the floor...” Ryuji pressed his back against the couch Akira was laying down on and looked up at him. He didn’t want to outwardly admit it, but being with Akira and Ann like this reminded him of how much he cared for them. And of how hot they both were. Ryuji closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to distract himself. “Hey, where’d Mishima go?”   
Ann rolled herself over on to her stomach and crawled over to the edge of the bed, putting a pillow on the end and resting her head on her crossed arms. She looked at Ryuji and Akira nodded her head to the side. “He’s in the bathroom.”  
Ryuji crossed his legs and rested his arms behind his head, brushing against Akira. “Ain’t he been in there a while?”  
Akira rested his head on the palm of his hand, sighing softly. “He probably ate something he shouldn’t’ve. Let’s leave him be for now.” Akira explained, taking the initiative and playing with Ryuji’s hair absentmindedly.   
“Woah--” Ryuji exclaimed, a blush scattering on his cheeks as he felt Akira’s hands on his head, though he made no move to remove him from it. “Mm..” He hummed softly, leaning into Akira’s touch.   
Ann seemed distant, muttering sadly. “The school trip... Shiho was really looking forward to this.” She looked down and sat up, pulling the pillow on her lap and hugging it.  
Ryuji and Akira separated and moved closer to Ann, concern on both of their faces as they simultaneously called out her name.   
She looked back, smiling sadly as she apologized. “...Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring the mood down.” Ann puffed her cheeks a bit and seemed a little upset that the two were so far from her, especially because they provided the most comfort for her after the incident with Shiho and Kamoshida. They were her greatest friends... though she had to admit to herself one day that she wished they were something more. “It’s already been six months since then, hasn’t it? This all feels so strange...”   
“Right?” Ryuji said, a playful smile growing on his face to help cheer Ann up. “Hard to believe he rowdy kids at school are now famous all over the world.”   
Akira rolled his shoulders back and stretched, taking his glasses off and pushing his hair out of his face even though it just returned back to its traditional suave style. “I wouldn’t change it for the world... After all, I got to meet you two.” He spoke softly, though his words were strong and genuine. Suddenly, both Ann and Ryuji found themselves thanking the dark environment for hiding their blushes, though Akira chuckled softly, his third eye coming in handy for him to see it.  
“D-Don’t you think we still have a lot to learn about each other, though?” Ann laughed nervously, pushing some hair behind her ear. “Why don’t you two come on the bed for now.. I-I mean, I don’t want to keep shouting.” She made up.  
“Ohhh, I see what’s goin’ on here!” Ryuji drawed out, grinning goofily and dived for the bed, wiggling his eyebrows as he posed, earning him a pillow to the face, smothering him slightly as Ann, in her state of embarrassment, began spouting gibberish in retaliation.   
Akira moved over as well, sitting cross legged and watching Ryuji and Ann with a genuine smile, eyes entranced by them and adoration clear on his face. If anyone else had been there, he was almost sure they’d scold him and push him to confess his -- albeit unique -- feelings for the two.  
Ann huffed, moving the pillow and hugging it close to her chest to hide her blush. “A-Anyways, like I was saying before I was interrupted,” Ann glared at Ryuji, though he just stuck his tongue out back at her. “It’s time to come clean! What kind of person are you into?”  
Ryuji froze as soon as Ann’s devious smile landed on him. “Me?!” He asked, backing away slightly. Ryuji didn’t know what to do. Should he tell the truth, should he lie, should he push it onto Akira? He scrambled for an answer, though his chest squeezed and told him what to do. “Uhhh... well...” He began, before cursing and shaking his head, slapping his cheeks and huffing aggressively to release the tension he had.   
Akira’s lips curled in a smirk, his teasing nature surfacing as he saw Ryuji stumble and stutter. “What’s the matter, Ryuji?” He asked, leaning in and gently nudging his arm. “Is there some reason you’re getting all flustered~?”   
Ann snickered, enjoying the interaction and leaned close to Ryuji. “Yeah Ryuji~ Come on, you can tell us~” She teased, a grin on her face while her bright eyes seemed to shine in the night.   
Ryuji’s cheeks darkened as he leaned back, swallowing a ball in his throat while his eyes dart around, avoiding Akira and Ann’s intense stare. “I-- Well-- Uhh--” He shook his head and pursed his lips, too flustered and too scared to say anything about his feelings for the both of them.  
“Come on, spill the beans!” Ann pestered, leaning in and taking Ryuji’s cheek between her fingers and pulling it playfully.   
Growling at her touch, Ryuji grabbed Ann’s wrist and buried his face in his other hand, mumbling out a muffled ‘my type is right in front of me’. He didn’t dare look at either of them as his heartbeat pulsed in his ears, wondering whether or not he wanted them to hear that. After all, it was weird, wasn’t it?  
Ann’s lips parted in shock, cheeks glowing in the dark while she processed the entire situation. She started to second guess herself. Did he really say what she thought she heard? She took her wrist back from Ryuji and curled in herself, embarrassed beyond belief. Did this mean she had a chance?   
Akira let the silence between the three linger for a little while longer (if you aren’t counting the groans of agony that Mishima had as he was in the restroom) before he cleared his throat and put his hand on Ryuji’s shoulders, feeling him jolt. He gave him a smile and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek -- silently grateful his guts had been at a high enough stat -- shocking both parties. “No one else here is going to do it, so I figured that I should before we have unnecessary tension and awkwardness between all of us.” Akira trailed off, admittedly a bit embarrassed himself. “Since it seems like all of us have the same feelings..”   
Ryuji’s eyes went wide while he glanced between Akira and Ann, seeing how both of them reacted positively to his unintentional confession. “F-For real?!” He exclaimed a bit too loudly, causing Ann to toss another pillow at him followed by her “Ugh, shut up!”   
Akira chuckled at the banter and crossed his legs on the bed, pushing some of his bangs out of his face. “Come on, now I have to stop the lover’s quarrel?” He teased, causing both of the blondes to narrow their eyes and tackle him on the bed. “Ah--!” Akira yelped before laughing as Ann was on his right side and Ryuji had him in a headlock on his left. “I concede!” He breathed out, laying his head on Ryuji’s arm while his own wrapped around Ann.   
Ann poked Ryuji’s side softly and nuzzled her face in Akira’s chest, “You guys are tiring..” She huffed, closing her eyes and tangling herself with Ryuji and Akira. “You two better not move.. I’m gonna sleep.” She muttered, breathing deeply to calm her racing heartbeat.   
Akira and Ryuji's shared a look and nodded, pulling a blanket over the trio’s tangled bodies while mumbling a soft goodnight to Ann, who fell asleep first listening to Akira’s heartbeat and holding Ryuji’s hand.   
Ryuji's turned his head and glanced to the bathroom. “What should we do ‘bout Mishima?” He asked, bumping his nose to Akira’s cheek.  
“Nothing... he’ll be okay.” Akira reassured, closing his eyes and letting himself relax while he raised his affection levels with Ann and Ryuji, forming a special bond between the three of them that turned into a blood vow.  
Ryuji's grumbled softly and shrugged to himself, slightly pitying Mishima as he fell asleep last, leaving the poor boy to fend for himself in the restroom while the three cuddled in sleep, not exactly sure how life would take them tomorrow.


End file.
